Barmy
by diva.gonzo
Summary: Ginny's flying for the Holyhead Harpies and their match just ended. Harry's heading down to the locker room to greet his high-flying girlfriend and gets more than he bargained for when he is greeted by the other members of the team. How will the newest Harpy handle the attention lauded on her Auror boyfriend? Rated T for locker room humor. Cover art by the lovely tlpursuit.


**A/N:** This is written for Fanficsunderthestairs' 1000 Follower contest on Tumblr. The prompt that really caught my eye was already written – so I chose this one. Per her request, it's **Rated ****T** for locker room banter and nothing else tawdry. (These two were on their better behavior.)

**A/N2:** All disclaimers and codicils and addendums in regards to ownership to copyright and IP of Harry Potter isn't mine in the least. See your Barrister for further details. Offers expire 11:59pm PST on whatever day I feel like. - _DG_

* * *

**And the final score of the match: Holyhead 260. Appleby 130. Travel safe and we'll see you next weekend.**

Harry descended the steps of the Appleby stadium. It was a truly rare treat that he got to watch Ginny fly in a match nowadays. Being an Auror meant he was always on call, even on his days off. Too many days with her were interrupted for work. But today, and the rest of the weekend, he was officially off duty. The last mission went over by days and the Director felt he needed the time away to get his head back on straight.

What better way to let the memories of this week's mission than watching his two favorite things: Ginny and Quidditch.

The crowd was thick and for once, he wasn't in a rush to make it down the stairs to the locker room. The players would be doing post-match interviews for the Daily Prophet and for Witch Weekly and Quidditch Monthly. After her stunning performance today, she would be the star of the moment and every reporter would want a quote or sound bite for the paper or broadcast.

"Hey mate, where are you going?"

Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione next to him. "I'm heading down to the locker room to meet Ginny."

Hermione smirked while Ron play gagged. "Ugh, we'll meet you at the pub later then."

"It's not like that at all. Seamus put additional protection charms on the locker room. That was the consequence of getting caught two weeks ago."

Ron chuffed him on the arm. "I told you that was a bad idea, mate. You should have waited until you got home or somewhere else to do that."

"How did I know that he was still in the office and heard us from in there? Bugger that he caught us like that and punished her and not me."

"It could be worse. He could have banned you from the locker room or for the rest of the year."

"He can't afford to piss off Ginny. She's flying so well right now that he doesn't want to mess with her head. She's like the rest of them. They all have their pre-match routine. Hers involves a snog before flying on the pitch. You don't mess with a pre-match routine. You know that better than anyone."

"Yeah mate, but you shouldn't have done it."

Harry flashed him a rude gesture before they stepped onto the main concourse of the stadium. "So the Flying Snitch?"

"Nah. Let's go someplace more sedate tonight. Hermione's got a headache from the match today. It was too ruddy cold out there for her."

Harry turned to the couple beside him. She was burrowed into his side, bundled from head to toe in a huge wool coat, with matching hat, scarf, and gloves. "Why don't you take her home then and let her warm up for a while. We'll have dinner at my house later, if you're up for it."

"Sure mate?"

"Yeah. I'll be a while here waiting on Ginny. Go on home and I'll catch you later. What about takeaway from the Chinese place around the corner?"

"Yeah, sure mate. That'll work. You know what we like."

Harry laughed as his best friends turned and departed. He stood on the promenade and watched them make their way for the approved apparition point. The crowd swallowed up Hermione almost immediately but Harry tracked Ron's head above the crowd. He waited until they were out of sight before making his way down to the changing rooms.

He passed through the base level security, waving his Auror badge at the gatekeepers. Most knew who he was – but he didn't want anyone to get in trouble with management about letting him pass without authorization. Too many rumors got back to his ears from people claiming they did favors for him – when it was just the opposite. Even when he was trying to stay out of the limelight people loved gossiping to the papers that they helped _**The Chosen One**_ or whatever rubbish title the media bestowed on him this week.

He walked up the corridor to the gathering of lucky fans. It was Ginny's idea that a gathering of the younger fans, drawn weekly from a raffle in the Daily Prophet, could come and get photos and autographs from the players. Gwenog reluctantly agreed to her idea – in exchange for her being the one signing the most autographs. The general manager, Seamus Abernathy, said _why not? It might boost attendance. We could use more butts in the bleachers._

Harry stood at the back of the crowd and watched the gathering. Players mingled with the kids as well as the dads too. Conversations echoed in the concrete hallway that he had trouble discerning the various conversations around him.

Angelina was there talking with a few of the parents. She saw him and waved back before returning to the conversations surrounding her. Then there was Gwenog, letting the kids handle her beater's bat. She saw Harry and gave him a dirty look before turning her attention back to the kids surrounding her.

He didn't mind the harsh looks from her. All he had eyes for was Ginny, standing towards the back of the crowd signing autographs for the kids. He could handle the snide remarks and innuendo from the other women on the team. As long as he got to see her before the match and afterwards, he could deal with their petty annoyances.

He watched the crowds start to thin out after the gathering met each of the players. Each lucky fan left with autographs and illuminating smiles. And Harry was glad of it. He wasn't the main attraction right now. Nope, he was just some bloke waiting his turn.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled once the fans departed. She ran and leaped into his arms, full on snogging him in an instant. "We won! Did you see?"

He heard her enthusiasm and it was infectious. Harry was tempted to shove her into a wall and disrobe her immediately. _Bloody hell! Not here, you git!_

"I did. You were fantastic out there. I've never seen such fearless flying."

Harry lowered her back down to the ground and saw the excitement crossing her face. Ginny raked her gaze up and down his body, paying particular attention to his casual attire. "Well, come along Potter. The girls want to see you."

Ginny put her hand out and took his larger clammy one in hers to lead him into the locker room. Once again, Harry was not shocked at what was going on behind the closed doors. The women on the team were in various states of undress. He tried to avert his eyes but the cackles of laughter drifted across the room.

Angelina smiled at Harry and removed her jumper, leaving her in a bright gold vest. "Come now Potter, you've seen me out of my kit before. Why the bashfulness? You're among friends."

"Haven't you got him trained yet, Weasley? It's like he's never seen a naked bird before." Another voice echoed out from the opposite side of the room. Ginny fought the rising blush on her cheeks. Harry certainly had seen a naked woman before – namely her this morning before she left for the match. But Stewart's comment hit a little close to the mark.

"He still looks young and tender there, Weasley. Think I can take him for a spin tonight to teach him what a real woman wants?"

Ginny smirked and lowered her eyes. Kensington didn't need to know about Harry's preferred peccadilloes – or hers either. That wasn't locker room gossip. But her smile faltered when Kensington raked her eyes up and down his casual attire. She craned her neck back to look at how his denims fit in the back. She grinned salaciously.

"When you're done with him Weasley, let me have at 'em. I bet he doesn't know a thing about his broomstick or how to use it."

A third witch walked up to Harry and laid her hands on his hips. Estelle Miller was their keeper and towered over Harry. She nuzzled his ear before nibbling on it. "Oh my, he is a tasty one. Mind if I take him for a whirl later? It's not like this bint," she pointed at Ginny, "knows her way around a silk scarf."

Harry blushed through the shades of red.

"Enough!" Gwenog walked up to Harry, still dressed in her uniform trousers and Harpies undershirt. The other women departed immediately, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the room with Ginny right by his side. "I didn't request an Auror presence today in our locker room. So explain why you're in here, Potter?"

Harry smirked. As much as Gwenog detested him personally, she appreciated his efforts in keeping her up and coming chaser's head on straight. "My girlfriend took my hand and brought me in. I didn't realize I was banned from the locker room now as well."

"Don't get shirty with me, Potter. One word and you're out of here for the rest of the season."

Harry's expression hardened. Before he could open his mouth, Ginny stepped forward. She glared at both of them. "We're not shagging today, at least in here. So stop being a hypocrite about us. It's not like I've not seen the company you keep out on our road trips."

Gwenog went silent, and so did everyone else in the locker room. "This isn't Hogwarts, Weasley." Gwen stepped closer, looking down her flaring nose at the diminutive witch before her. "You're on your own here so don't push your luck, midget."

Ginny stepped right under Gwenog's nose. "You've seen the scars on my body, Gwenog. You've heard my story but I'll be happy to refresh your memory. I've been beaten within an inch of my life and nearly died that day in May." Ginny snorted. "You don't scare me in the least."

Harry stood aside and watched the two witches fighting silently. He knew better than to get between the formidable women.

Gwenog smirked before breaking out into a raucous laugh. It echoed through the entire room. "Alright, Potter, you're fine. Weasley seems to have some bollocks on her. Did she borrow yours?" The couple watched the captain walk away laughing.

"What was that all about?" Harry turned to his girlfriend and saw her still rather perturbed.

"Don't think anything of it."

"But – "

Ginny turned on Harry and pushed a digit into his jacket. "I said drop it. We'll talk about it later."

Harry stood dumbfounded while Ginny walked back to her locker in the corner. He stood on the wall, watching the rest of the players gather their things and depart the room. Even Gwenog gave him a once over, standing quietly while Ginny toiled at her locker.

"Go on, go back there. Everyone else is out of there."

"What got her knickers in a twist?"

"Hell if I know. We've had rows before but she's never acted like this. Maybe it's cause you were here."

Harry watched the captain of the team walk out of the room. He shook his head before pushing the door to the locker room open. He stopped and looked around to make sure that no one else was present. He pulled his wand and cast the particular charm and found the room empty save the red headed witch sitting on the bench in front of her locker.

Her hair was still in the messy braid from earlier. Ginny was still mostly dressed in her uniform, save her leathers and cloak. They were slung into her locker without care.

"I know you're standing there wondering what's going on."

Harry took a few tentative steps closer before standing at the end of the bench she was sitting on. He stayed put, intending to wait her out.

"You're acting like Hermione. Sit down before you fall out."

"Budge over," he mentioned quietly. She complied, scooting down the bench enough where he could sit next to her.

"I didn't like it when they were pawing all over you."

"And you think I enjoyed it?" Ginny glanced to her left and saw him looking a tad sheepish. "Your teammates were probably taking the piss since I was in here today."

"They were, trying to get a rise out of me. It wasn't 'bout you at all but it's bloody bothersome." Ginny sighed and looked up from her hands. "I thought I was done fighting for you. Then today happens and I'm a barmy fourteen year-old with a crush on you."

"They've got nothing on you. Most of them aren't my type."

Ginny's frown changed, transforming into a small grin. "And what is your type, Potter?"

He leaned in a little closer, smelling the broomstick oil and apple blossom shampoo her mum makes. "Oh, about 5'4" and about 8 stone. She's also got ginger hair, a smattering of freckles on her cheeks, and can do things on a broom to make my head spin."

Ginny smirked at his comment. "Anything else, Potter?"

Harry lifted his arm and let his girlfriend lean in close, snuggling into his arms. "Yeah. She's puts up with crap from me and not take it either. She's got the courage of a lion and not afraid of pain." He planted a kiss on her wind-tangled hair. "But mostly I just hope she loves me as much as I do her."

Ginny looked up and saw him smiling. She tilted her head up where they could share a passionate kiss.

Ginny broke the kiss first, blushing like a girl of sixteen and not 20. "Care to take this home?"

"I've been waiting for you all along."


End file.
